


and there was no one left

by hibigfan



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: it’s not a happy ending, at least not for them.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and there was no one left

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i just had to put it out. i really like yuyan ships and am prob gonna write more in the future. anyways, hope you enjoy!

It’s not a happy ending, at least not for them.   
  
  


Months later Daimeng receives a call, _she’s_ in the area.

(“We’re filming here, I was surprised too!” The girl on the line laughs, and it sounds exactly how Daimeng remembers it when she lies in bed late at night, sleep escaping her.)

She says they should talk, catch up. “But only if you want...?”

It’s a question, she’s giving her an out. Daimeng knows she should take it.

She doesn’t.

“Sure, that sounds good.”

  
  
Two days later they’re in a cafe.

Daimeng wrings her hands together as she looks down at the streaming cup of coffee in front of her. She’s silent, not exactly sure what to say.   
  
They’ve barely spoken since they’ve sat down ten minutes ago, despite the invitation to catch up. The silence shouldn’t be an issue, since Daimeng was used to just being in the other girl’s presence without saying much at all. In private they aren’t the type to speak many words, but the air feels heavy with things unsaid.

With words that should have been said.  
  
Yuyan clears her throat, the noise making Daimeng look up quickly. She meets Yuyan’s eyes and the other girl looks away for moments before taking a steadying breath and returning Daimeng’s gaze.  
  
“Do you regret it?”  
  
Do you regret the late night walks, the exhausted cuddles after several hours of practice, the stolen kisses in the lousiest places, the heartfelt ones as you were able to sneak in at the dorms when no one was around. Do you regret taking care of me and me of you?

_Do you regret us?_

Daimeng looks into her eyes and sees all the uncalled questions.

She ignores them, instead choosing to say, “You were the one that got away.”

It’s silent again, just as it was before. Daimeng pretends she doesn’t see split second crack in Yuyan’s stoic expression. It wasn’t the answer Yuyan was looking for, but it was the only one Daimeng was willing to give.

Yuyan looks as though she’s waiting for something more, and this time Daimeng avoids her gaze. Just as she’s avoided her feelings the past 8 months. 

She’s looking at her coffee, so she barely catches Yuyan’s nod as gets up from the table without a word and departs.

Daimeng refuses to watch her go.

After all, there was nothing else to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think  
> twt: @yvesjiaqi <3


End file.
